High-pressure decorative laminates are laminated articles comprising plural layers of synthetic resin impregnated paper sheets consolidated or bonded together into a unitary structure under high heat and pressure. Conventionally, the decorative or print layer is a sheet of high quality cellulose fiber impregnated with a thermosetting condensation resin such as melamine formaldehyde resins. The decorative sheet may be overlayed with a low basis weight transparent sheet, which is also a sheet of cellulose impregnated with melamine formaldehyde resin. These sheets are bonded to a plurality of core or body sheets of a fiberous cellulosic material, usually unbleached Kraft paper, impregnated with a thermosetting phenol-formaldehyde resin. Typically, seven or eight core sheets are consolidated with only a single decorative sheet and a single overlay sheet to form a decorative laminate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative laminate having the 3-dimensional or depth-like effect such as the effect of true marble or tree wood grain.
This and other objects will become apparent from the present invention which provides a decorative laminate comprising a plurality of melamine-formaldehyde resin impregnated fiberous sheets made out of bleached fibers wherein at least one of said sheets contains titanium dioxide and pearl pigment.